midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Vintage Murder
A Vintage Murder is the fourth episode of the seventeenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired on 18th February 2015. Synopsis William Carnarvon's Midsomer Vinae winery is launching a new sparkling white in the presence of waspish critic Nadia Simons when several guests are poisoned, though not fatally. William's wife Diana tells DCI Barnaby of the opposition to the vineyard by a local group led by nurse Elspeth Rice but Elspeth claims that the vineyard has caused pollution and was indirectly responsible for the death of little Jessica Tyler, killed by a hit and run driver after a wine-tasting 5 years earlier. Nadia was a prime suspect and soon afterwards she is killed. The vineyard is in financial trouble and hotelier Louis Paynton, who is in love with Diana, offers to buy it but he is the next victim. Crime of passion, revenge killing or means of keeping somebody quiet, there is further sabotage and an abduction before Barnaby discovers who committed a vintage murder. Plot Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Gwilym Lee as DS Charlie Nelson *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Tamzin Malleson as Kate Wilding *Claire Bloom as Matilda Stowe *Mark Bonnar as William Carnarvon *Sabrina Bartlett as Tina Tyler *Max Bennett as Kevin Paynton *Rosie Cavaliero as Judy Tyler *Wayne Foskett as Roger Tyler *Ruth Gemmell as Diana Carnarvon *Selina Griffiths as Elspeth Rice *Tom Rhys Harries as Ryan Carnarvon *Jaye Jacobs as PC Carolyn Florrie *Naoko Mori as Nadia Simons *Lloyd Owen as Louis Paynton *Amalia Vitale as Ida Romano *Jacquelyn Watson McKie as Police Officer *Richard Banks as Wine Taster (uncredited) *Hannah Blamires as CID Officer (uncredited) *Chris Cowlin as CID Officer (uncredited) *Anthony Farrelly as C.I.D Officer (uncredited) *Susan Fordham as CID Officer / Mortuary Assistant (uncredited) *John W.G. Harley as Wine Taster (uncredited) *Ricky Rajpal as Hotel Staff (uncredited) *Mike Ray as CID Officer (uncredited) *Al Sawyer as Wine Taster (uncredited) *Daphne Sherman as Wine Taster (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Jessica-tyler.jpg|Jessica Tyler Killed in a vehicular hit and run accident 5 years prior to the episode. Nadia-simons.jpg|Nadia Simons Intentionally struck by a vehicle and then dragged into the wine fermenting facility where the vents on the vats were then opened, releasing CO2 gas. Cause of death was CO2 poisoning (Hypocapnea). Louis-paynton.jpg|Louis Paynton Lured to a room on the upper floor and then pushed off the balcony, landing on the roof of the atrium and was impaled by a support post. Supporting Cast William-carnarvon.jpg|William Carnarvon Diana-carnarvon.jpg|Diana Carnarvon Ryan-carnarvon.jpg|Ryan Carnarvon Matilda-stowe.jpg|Matilda Stowe Roger-tyler.jpg|Roger Tyler Judy-tyler.jpg|Judy Tyler Tina-tyler.jpg|Tina Tyler Kevin-paynton.jpg|Kevin Paynton Elspeth-rice.jpg|Elspeth Rice Carolyn-florrie.jpg|PC Carolyn Florrie Ida-romano.jpg|Ida Romano Episode Images A-vintage-murder-01.jpg A-vintage-murder-02.jpg A-vintage-murder-03.jpg A-vintage-murder-04.jpg A-vintage-murder-05.jpg A-vintage-murder-06.jpg A-vintage-murder-07.jpg A-vintage-murder-08.jpg Video Midsomer Murders Series 17 Episode 4 - A Vintage Murder Preview Midsomer Murders Series 17 Episode 4 - A Vintage Murder Preview 2 Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Rosie Cavaliero - A Worm in the Bud *Ruth Gemmell - The House in the Woods *John W.G. Harley - Let Us Prey, The Flying Club and The Ballad of Midsomer County *Jacquelyn Watson McKie - The Flying Club, Habeas Corpus, A Dying Art and Till Death Do Us Part *Ricky Rajpal - The Dagger Club, Murder by Magic and The Ballad of Midsomer County *Al Sawyer - Send in the Clowns Category:Series Seventeen episodes